To Love A Star
by jojor99
Summary: Astoria meets a famous Quidditch star who helped her years ago and they become close. Someone else is also interested in her. Could this cause problems with her family? Written for the 2011 Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings Challenge.


**Author's note:**

Something different for a change! I decided to challenge myself with some different characters.

This story was written for the **2011 Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings Challenge**, so it is, therefore, a **M&MWP**.

Thanks to MissingMommy for reading through this for me.

* * *

Astoria and her best friend, Anneka, had been to the Quidditch to see their favourite team, Puddlemere, play the Cannons. It was a wonderful game as Puddlemere had won and Astoria's favourite player, Oliver Wood, made many fabulous saves. After the game they decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate. To Astoria's amusement and disgust, Anneka met her boyfriend there, sharing quite a passionate greeting. As she was not lucky enough to have someone special to share such a greeting, Astoria decided to leave them for a while and sat herself at the bar to people-watch. She observed the crowd for a while until the person sitting beside her bumped her.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

She spun around. She recognised that voice, though she hadn't heard it in years, since the evening after the Quidditch World Cup final.

**..::XXX::..**

_"Are you okay?" a soft male voice asked as he pulled her up from the ground._

_She looked up and there to her delight and shock, was Oliver Wood. She nodded. "Thank you," she added shyly._

_"Are you here with your family?" he asked._

_"I was with my mum, my dad, and my sister. Dad went to see what the trouble was. Mum was trying to get us somewhere safe. I got separated from them and then knocked down," she replied._

_"Well let me help you find them," he said. "By the way, I'm Oliver."_

_"I know. I saw you fly at Hogwarts last year," she replied. "I'm Astoria."_

_Oliver gently took her arm and led her in the direction she was sure her mum had headed. "Pleased to meet you, Astoria," he said. "I don't remember you from school, I'm sorry."_

_"That's okay. I've only just finished my first year and I'm in a different house," she replied._

_"That would explain it. What house are you in?" he asked._

_"Slytherin," she answered proudly, yet with a bit of timidity. Well there goes the chance of any more conversation with him, she thought._

_"Ah," he said. He looked at her curiously for a moment before continuing. "You know, I should hold that against you, but you seem okay...even for a Slytherin."_

_"Why thank you, kind sir...I think," she replied._

_They both started laughing. Oliver smiled kindly at her as they continued to walk. "Do you play?" he asked._

_"At home," she replied. "Not many girls make the Slytherin team. But my dad has been practising with me this summer."_

_"That's great," he replied. "What position?"_

_"I've been practising keeping," she said, looking up at him to see his reaction._

_"Ah, just like me," he said._

_She smiled._

_"ASTORIA," her mother's voice called, interrupting her conversation. She turned to face her mum. "There you are," her mum said as she joined her. "We've been looking everywhere."_

_"I'm fine, Mum," she said. "Oliver helped me."_

_Her mum looked at Oliver with a smile. "Thank you for helping her, Oliver."_

_"It's been my pleasure," he replied. "I should go and find my parents. Look after yourself, Astoria, and happy flying."_

**..::XXX::..**

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking her reverie.

"Oh, yes, I'm okay," she said smiling at the handsome face of Oliver Wood.

He looked at her curiously for a moment. "Have we met before?"

Astoria laughed. "Do you say that to all the witches?"

He joined her laughter. "No, just the pretty ones."

"My, you're a charmer," she replied. "And, yes, we have met, but it was years ago. After the Quidditch World Cup final."

He looked at her closely for a moment. "I remember. I rescued you that night."

"Yes, you did."

"You've grown up," he said, looking her up and down. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Very nicely, too."

"Why, thank you," she replied with a blush.

"My pleasure, Astoria."

"You remember my name?" she asked, amazed.

"It's a pretty name. I thought about you after that night, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he said sipping his drink and ignoring the scantily clad witch on his other side. "Did you ever get to play Quidditch at school?"

She grinned. "I did, in my sixth and seventh years."

"Excellent!"

She looked at him curiously and wondered why he bothered talking to her. _Shouldn't he be celebrating with his team-mates?_

"What's wrong? You're looking at me strangely."

"Nothing, really," she said. "I was just wondering why you're not celebrating with your team-mates or your girlfriend."

He looked at her intently. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Oh, no. I'm just wondering why you're bothering with me."

"Astoria, I get witches throwing themselves at me, and as flattering as that is, I don't particularly like that kind of witch. The type I like is very hard to find when fan girls surround me. So, I don't have a girlfriend and I'm staying away from my team to avoid the limelight tonight."

She stared at him strangely.

"You intrigue me," he said. "You intrigued me years ago and you still do, though, for different reasons."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she replied quietly. "I'll just let my friend know where I'm going."

"I'll meet you at the door."

Astoria quickly told Anneka what had just happened. They shared a girly squeal and a hug before she met Oliver at the door.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting opposite Oliver in a Muggle Italian restaurant sharing garlic bread and a bottle of wine. They talked about their families, experiences at school, friends, and their dreams. Astoria told him about the Charms internship she was about to undertake and Oliver told her about his dreams of captaining the English team to a Quidditch World Cup. They only stopped talking when the waitress told them it was closing time.

Oliver Apparated with her to just outside of her family home. Astoria did not want the evening to end as she felt a huge connection to the Quidditch star, and she hoped he felt it as well.

"I don't want to say goodnight," he said to her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Thank you for having dinner with me. It was wonderful."

She smiled up at him. "I had a great time."

"Can we do it again?"

"I'd love to," she replied happily.

Oliver bent his head towards hers and she raised her chin so that her lips could meet his. He kissed her softly to start with and then ran his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He pulled her closer and she moved her hands up to the nape of his neck to run her fingers through his hair. A long time later they moved apart.

"I'd better let you get inside."

"I suppose I should. Thank you for dinner."

He leaned down and gave her a brief kiss. "Good night"

"Good night," she replied and turned to walk to her house.

The following morning a large bouquet of flowers were delivered by owl to her house to the amazement of her family. Her mother questioned her incessantly about the sender of the flowers and it was only when Daphne asked if they were from Draco Malfoy that she said they were from a boy she had met the previous evening. She wondered why Daphne would ask that. She had never been remotely interested in Draco.

**..::XXX::..**

Astoria and Oliver saw each other as often as they could over the next few months. They fitted in meetings and dates between his training sessions and games, and her internship. She even sneakily managed to spend a few nights at his flat without her parents finding out.

They didn't purposely try to hide their relationship, but they didn't advertise it either. She had told her parents that she had been seeing someone and that she'd introduce him to them if and when things became serious. Her mum had sighed, probably with frustration, but had accepted her decision.

Astoria had never been so happy. She was interning in the field she had always achieved in and loved, and she was in a wonderful relationship with a man she had always had feelings for in one way or another. _Could things get any better?_

**..::XXX::..**

Astoria walked down into the kitchen on a sunny, summer morning nearly a year after she and Oliver had started seeing each other. She was extremely happy. Oliver had told her that he had planned something special for that evening. The last time he had done something like this was when he had told her that he loved her. She wondered nervously what his plans were for that night. He had also suggested that it might be a good idea to meet her parents properly. She had agreed. She had been thinking for a little while that he should do that. So, before they went out that night he would spend some time with her family.

As she walked into the kitchen, her sister, Daphne, gave her a curious look. She briefly shook her head and busied herself organising her breakfast. During the day, her mother kept giving her hugs, affectionate pats and glowing smiles. Astoria wondered what her mother was on to be over-the-top with her that day. In the late afternoon, her dad called her into his office.

"Well, my dear. I have some wonderful news for you," he said.

"Oh," she said feeling confused.

"Yes. Draco Malfoy was here to see me yesterday."

"He was?"

"Yes. He seems quite interested in you."

"He what?" she asked quite loudly. She didn't like where this was heading.

"He seems to think you would be a perfect match for him," her dad continued.

"He WHAT?" she yelled.

Her mum and Daphne appeared at the door.

"He was hinting about asking my permission to ask for your hand in marriage."

She stood there silently with her mouth open. No words would come out for quite a time. "But I don't like Draco," she eventually said.

Daphne made a snorting noise behind her. Astoria swung to face her sister feeling livid. "I have never had feelings for Draco, Daphne. You must be confusing me for you."

"He's very eligible, Astoria," said her mum.

"Even after the war he's a good catch," her dad stated.

"But…"

"Astoria, you'd have an exceptional life with him," her mum said almost pleadingly.

"Mum, Dad, I do not want to be with Draco. I'm sure he's a lovely man, but I don't love him. I love someone else."

"You what?" her parents said together.

"I'm in love with someone and it's not Draco Malfoy."

"Who?" Daphne asked

"Why haven't we met him?" her mum asked at the same time.

Her dad looked bemused.

"I've been seeing someone for nearly a year now. I know I probably should have brought him home before now, but I was a little afraid of your reactions, so I didn't," she blurted out. "I'm sorry."

"Is this the boy you mentioned a while back?" her mum asked.

She nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing," she said, sighing with frustration. _Of course Daphne would think that._

"Astoria?" her dad asked.

"He's actually coming over soon to meet you," she said.

"So we'll get to meet him?" her mum asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Will we like him?" her dad asked.

"Dad, you will _love_ him."

"He likes Quidditch, doesn't he," sighed her mum.

"Lives, breathes and loves it," she replied.

Her dad rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Astoria managed to escape from the rest of her family by pleading the need to get ready for that evening. She spent quite a bit of time making sure she looked perfect for Oliver. She headed downstairs again upon hearing a loud knock at the door. Just as she reached the hallway, her mum opened the door and gasped. There on the doorstep was Oliver, but alongside him was Draco Malfoy. The pair were looking at each other disdainfully.

"Oh," her mum said looking between the two.

Astoria walked past her mum towards the door. Draco moved to greet her, but Astoria went straight to Oliver.

"Oliver," she said, standing up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Come on in." She then turned to Draco, "Draco, I presume you're here to see Daphne."

He looked a little stunned. "Uh, no. I was actually here to see you. Your dad said that I could…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco," she interrupted smoothly. "I've got plans tonight."

"But…you're seeing Wood," he said, looking a little amazed.

"She is," Oliver said.

Her dad walked into the hall and looked towards the door and looked a little shocked. "Draco, I forgot you were coming around. I should have owled you. Come on in to my study," he said, guiding Draco into the room. He looked over his shoulder at Astoria and did a double-take. "Oliver Wood!"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Greengrass," Oliver said politely moving to shake hands with him.

"Astoria! You and Oliver Wood?"

She nodded.

"Really? Why in the name of Merlin didn't you tell me?"

"For this very reason, Dad," she said. "Don't you have someone to talk to?"

Her dad looked towards his office. "Ah, yes. Don't you worry. I'll sort this out," he said before walking into the office and closing the door.

She and Oliver sat in the sitting room with her mum and Daphne. Her sister was looking at her almost with awe. She really didn't know why. Daphne wasn't a huge Quidditch fan, so it wasn't as if she idolised Oliver. Oliver charmed her mum, who then started the affectionate smiles, pats and hugs all over again.

Eventually her dad joined them and didn't mention Draco at all. He very quickly started talking Quidditch with Oliver much to her mum's disgust. And very soon he dragged Oliver off to see his Quidditch memorabilia and probably to try to acquire some more. A while later they reappeared. Oliver looked extremely happy and her dad looked stunned. Astoria gave Oliver a quizzical look, to which he just shook his head.

"Are you ready to go?" Oliver asked.

She nodded and stood up. Oliver joined her.

"It's been lovely meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass," Oliver said.

Her parents nodded and agreed with him.

As they walked out her dad called out. "Have a fantastic night."

Once outside, Oliver Apparated them both to a grassy area. Astoria looked around. She was in the middle of Puddlemere's stadium. In front of them was a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Oliver, what…"

He silenced her by kissing her. "I've wanted to do that all afternoon."

She pulled his head back down to hers and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come and sit down," he said when they eventually pulled away from each other.

"What are we doing here, Ollie?"

"Let's eat," he said, obviously avoiding her question.

"First, tell me what you're up to."

"Tori," he groaned. "Oh, all right." He took a big breath and looked at her intently. "I…oh, Merlin."

"Is everything okay?" she asked, feeling a little worried.

"Yes," he said. "Just let me say this, okay. I'm a little nervous." He paused for a moment, gulped and then continued. "Astoria Greengrass, I think I've loved you since the night we first went out. You are an amazing person and I was hoping that you'd agree to marry me."

Astoria's jaw dropped. She had been hoping for this one day down the track.

"Tori?"

She looked into his concerned eyes. "Yes," she said quietly. "I'd love to be your wife."

He let out a huge sigh of relief. He slid over to sit right next to her. She raised her lips towards his, but he pulled back a little. "I've got something for you here," he said pulling a box from his pocket.

She could feel a smile creeping across her face. He opened the box and she gasped. He took the ring and slid it onto her finger. She raised her hand to look at it closely. It was beautiful with a big diamond and emeralds on either side.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

She pulled his head down to meet hers. He kissed her tenderly and slowly. She could feel her body tremble as he nibbled at her lips. She suddenly wished that they were somewhere more private and not in the middle of a Quidditch pitch. She moaned as his hands drifted down her sides.

"Maybe we should save this for later," he said a while later when he eventually pulled away from her.

"Probably a good idea," she said. "We wouldn't want to embarrass you in your workplace."

"That's very true," he replied, laughing. He motioned towards the picnic basket. "Would you like something to eat. I have garlic bread and red wine."

"I hope you have some of that delicious lasagne in there, too."

"Of course,' he replied with a smile.

"Good. I love that Italian restaurant."

Oliver filled two wine glasses and opened the bread.

"To us," he said as they clinked their glasses together.

"To us."

They sipped their drinks and then Oliver looked at her quizzically. "Now can you tell me why Draco Malfoy was calling for you?"

"Oh, Merlin! You've got to hear this," she replied. "I am so lucky to have you, Ollie."


End file.
